


Admiring You From Afar

by EolinDociak



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Minho, Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Newt, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EolinDociak/pseuds/EolinDociak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I. In which their stay in the Glade is longer than in the original series and Thomas along with his friends actually have time to form some sort of a relationship.</p><p>II. Thomas knew that he shouldn't watch his friends, that they needed their time alone, but the feeling of longing kept him glued to the ground, hidden behind the tree and observing how Minho's mouth made their way up the blond boy's pale neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short chaptered story and also the chapter will be most likely short as well. I will add more tags when the right time comes, so I won't reveal too many details.  
> Also, if I come up with a better title, I will change it, because for now I don't know what title would suit this story. The current one seems okay to me and suits the story well, so it might not change, but as I have said before, we will see.  
> Please, take a notice that this story belongs to a Bottom!Newt Fanworks Exchange collecion and I hope that maybe some of you would sent your work as well :D  
> Thank you for reading, you all are lovely, really :D

 

      It had been few weeks since Thomas appeared in the Glade, the time he had spent with the gladers resulting in him making few friends - and don't forget about the enemies - as well as developing some sort of strange feelings he couldn't name as they bored into his mind in a form of undefined memories that disappeared as soon as they appeared. He got to recall what a  _friendship_ was, what it meant to  _care for_ someone and what it meant to be  _taken care of_ during those few weeks. He had managed to make few friends and even get to know the keeper of the runners as well as the second in command, which was considered as him being unbelievably lucky since the pair had something serious going on in between them. Alby, their leader, had shed light on the matter as soon as he noticed  _that look_ in the greenie's eyes, not even finding the fact that Thomas had fallen for the tall blond surprising.

      The second in command, whose name was Newt, was the only omega among the gladers. His scent was so sweet and inviting that none of the young, teenage boys could resist the urge to spend some time with the alluring creature as something in their subconsciousness told them to worhip him since omegas were quiet rare and precious. None of them knew how they knew that, but the information lingered somewhere in their mind, in place where nothing was clear and the memories were just like shapeless figures.

      Newt was one of the oldests and also the one of the four original gladers that were still alive after those two years they spent in the Glade. The rest of the thirty teenagers, who were sent in here with them, had already been six feet under the ground and from what Thomas learnt, it was one of the reasons why the boy was able to get this far, to held that not-so-little amount of power Alby was sharing with him. Thomas didn't know how he knew that omegas weren't meant to lead as they were meant to be protected, but he knew that the Glade wasn't in any way similar to their previous life. If it was, then Newt would have never been able to become Alby's second in command, he wouldn't have to work as omegas simply didn't work, but were like an ornament to their mates. It somehow felt strange to know that some omega had a higher position than him in that little society the gladers managed to build, that some omega was more important than most of the alphas and betas. Thomas felt that it shouldn't be that way, but somehow he didn't care. Somehow, it seemed better to have an omega being more than just a  _thing_ despite them being so precious to the society. The society he couldn't remember, but knew how it worked. At least to some extent.

      Thomas observed from afar how Newt, after a long day of work, had been engulfed in the arms, those strong arms of his other friend, Minho. The mentioned two of the original gladers were in some sort of a relationship, so the view of them being so close to each other was nothing new in the glade. Everyone knew that Newt and Minho were together, even Chuck, and the boy was like thirteen? The paire shared lots of kisses when they thought no one was staring and only small pecks on the lips or cheek if they were among other gladers. Thomas didn't know how serious their relationship was, how far they went in their relationship, but he hoped that his friends hadn't did  _the thing_ yet for some, unknown reason. Well, he could smell Minho's strong scent on Newt, strong enough to linger on his body for the whole day, but still, he doubt it that the two had done  _that_.

      Watching the pair at this ungodly hour was thrilling as Thomas knew that he should let them have some privacy the couple couldn't get during the day. Minho had spent most of the day in the maze and it made it impossible for the two to do what the couples usually did. Hugging, kissing, confessing their love... Things like that. Thomas knew that he shouldn't watch his friends, that they needed their time alone, but the feeling of longing kept him glued to the ground, hidden behind the tree and observing how Minho's mouth made their way up the blond boy's pale neck.

      The brunette couldn't see Minho's face, since the runner's back was facing him, but he somehow imagined him staring straight at Newt's face, enjoying the erotic faces the blond boy made when the other found a sweet spot somewhere below his jaw and far from his Adam's apple and kept on sucking on it.

      Oh God, those beautiful faces Newt made, his eyes tightly closed when Minho sucked on that spot harder, probably leaving a mark for everyone to see, to remind the potential suitors that the second in command was taken and no one had the right to take what was his away from him.

      Thomas watched as Minho's hands gripped the omega's narrow waist tighter, pushing the blond against the tree, using as little strength as possible, as if not to hurt the blond. In response, Newt parted his long legs and let the Asian put his own leg in between them, not forgetting to make Newt feel his thigh massaging his crotch.

      A low moan was drawn out of the omega's mouth, his hands reaching for Minho's back as his slightly bony fingers clutched onto the material of the shirt the latter was wearing to sleep. Newt let his eyes open a little, his dark irises emerging from his half-lidded eyes, catching something in the dark, because suddenly the second in command didn't seem to enjoy the pleasure he was receiving. No, the pleasure was completely gone and Newt's nervous movement told Thomas that he had been seen.

      The brunette could hear Newt's voice whispering Minho's name despite the distance that was separating them from each other. Thomas could even see - despite the fact that he had already taken his leave, so the teenagers wouldn't know that he was there - Minho turning around to look at where Newt was staring, noticing how the blond had tensed up all of a sudden, the whisper not being necessary for him to tell that something was off. Minho was one of those people who could read Newt better than anyone else and it was one of the reason why Thomas decided to leave instead of staying put in place, hiding behind the tree.

      Thomas didn't know if his friends continued whatever they were doing or simply stopped, but he was more than sure that he didn't want to be there if they decided to go on, maybe even actually doing  _the thing_. It wasn't because of the fact that he had some feelings for the blond boy whom he had scared, but because he didn't want to invade their privacy any further than he had already done. His heart hurt at the thought of Minho and Newt being that intimate, but he had no right to say anything as the boys had already been together when he appeared here in the box. The longing was becoming stronger and stronger and it became more painful with each passing day. Thomas slowly couldn't bear being near Newt and Minho when the two were together, because it made him feel as if there was no place for him in the omega's heart and he needed to do something so Minho wouldn't find out about his crush on the person who was already his. Not Thomas'.

      For now, all that mattered to Thomas - despite his awfully aching heart - was if his friends, precisely Newt, recognized him, because if they did, then Thomas was in troubles. If Thomas would get in troubles, then Minho could forbid him from approaching Newt, since alphas were rather territorial and didn't like it when someone had their eyes on their mates - no, Newt and Minho weren't mates, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't get there sometime in the future. And it would break Thomas' heart if he was to stay away from Newt, so he wouldn't threaten their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho was upset and somehow it couldn't get unnoticed by Thomas, who had just run out of the maze next to his friend, after a tiring day of nothing. The Asian was frustrated and if it had been Newt's fault or not, Thomas didn't know, since he hadn't been spying on his friends for a few days now. The brunette hadn't even spent as much time with the both of them as he he used to, his heart not being able to bear how close the pair was, how fucking unfair life was for throwing him into this shucking - yes, Thomas had learnt a new word during his stay here - place and yet making him fall for the boy that was already taken. Newt had been out of his reach even before he had been sent to the Glade and it made Thomas upset to no end, but he tried not to think about the beautiful omega too much, so others wouldn't get suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for so long, it's just that I couldn't write the ending right. I think that I still haven't written it well enough, but I decided to post it for you and eventually tell you if I would add few more sentences later, so the flow would be better.  
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :D

 

      Minho was upset and somehow it couldn't get unnoticed by Thomas, who had just run out of the maze next to his friend, after a tiring day of nothing. The Asian was frustrated and if it had been Newt's fault or not, Thomas didn't know, since he hadn't been spying on his friends for a few days now. The brunette hadn't even spent as much time with the both of them as he he used to, his heart not being able to bear how close the pair was, how fucking unfair life was for throwing him into this shucking - yes, Thomas had learnt a new word during his stay here - place and yet making him fall for the boy that was already taken. Newt had been out of his reach even before he had been sent to the Glade and it made Thomas upset to no end, but he tried not to think about the beautiful omega too much, so others wouldn't get suspicious.

      The first person that welcomed them back to the Glade was of course none other than Newt himself with that tired smile of his, something Thomas was getting used to since working all day really left you with little to no strength somethimes. And today was like any other day when Newt had crossed the line, ignoring his limits, so the day could pass by much faster.

      Minho invited the younger boy into his arms, embracing him like any alpha would do in a presence of other alphas. His nose hid itself in the crook of Newt's neck, so he could breath in the sweet scent of the omega through his nostrills, noticing how strong it had gotten since the morning.

      Sensing how Minho's body tensed up in his arms, Newt kissed his head as if trying to reassure him that everything was fine and Thomas wondered what made the keeper of the runners worry enough to display so much affection in public. Minho was keeping Newt as close to his body as possible, rubbing his scent onto him despite being clearly aware of Thomas standing just right beside them. Newt's hands gripped tightly on the Asian and the boy hid his flushed face into the older male's shoulder, trying to muffle the moan that escaped his slightly parted lips. The blond teenager pushed Minho's head away from his neck in the next moment, revealing a barely visible mark on his flawless, pale skin. Minho had just been territorial, showing that Newt was his to everyone and Thomas' face flushed for some unknown reason. He could only hope that neither of his friends would notice his awakwardness.

      "Min, not here. Everyone will see," whispered Newt, trying to make his voice loud enough for only Minho to hear, but he had failed miserably with Minho's fingers dancing on the skin on his hip. He knew that Minho wasn't himself, it was clear as day since the Asian had never really liked the idea of doing what couples usually did in public. Minho wasn't that affectionate and territorial in public and now he seemed eagier to show to everyone that the second in command was his.

     "Let them see. They must know whom you belong to," whispered back Minho, frowning as soon as Newt's long fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist. The omega's skin was slightly warmer than usual and it sent a wave of electricity through his nerves.

      "Don't." Minho sensed a warning in Newt's tone and decided to back off before the blond would make him. The alpha didn't want to make his partner angry and so he withdrew his hand from Newt's hip and stepped back enough to put a small distance between them.

      "Have you eaten yet?" Asked Minho and Newt shook his head, feeling as the alpha's arm wrapped loosely around his waist. The touch was warm and pleasant despite the material of his worn out hoodie that separated them and no matter how strange it seemed to Newt, he still pushed the thought to the back of his head when he heard the loud grumble his stomach made. "Someone is hungry. Let's eat something, I'm starving." And with that said, they all headed to Frypan's _kitchen_ to get their dinner, none of them really knowing what the beta had cooked this time.

      Thomas was rather quiet during dinner, trying to focus on his meal rather than to listen to his friends' conversation. The two of them seemed more affectionate with the way Newt kept moving his body closer and closer to Minho until there was literally no space between them and with how Minho let Newt sit on his lap, ignoring the shocked stares he received from other gladers. Thomas knew that something was off since it wasn't the pair's usual behaviour, they were more secretive about their love life and all that stuff and it made the brunette wonder what was the reason behind that sudden change.

      Once they ate their meals - Minho feeding Newt with his own as well, stating that his boyfriend didn't have enough meat on his body - the Asian pecked his lover's lips and told Thomas to get Newt to his hammock and keep an eye on the omega until he would join them, because he needed to speak to Alby about something important. It was clear as day that Newt wasn't happy that Minho was leaving him with Thomas, already missing his boyfriend's warmth, but seeing his boyfriend's stern gaze, Newt stopped himself from making his annoyance even more apparent.

      Thomas took the omega to his hammock and made Newt lay down on it somehow. Then he himself sat down on the hammock next to the blond boy's, that belonged most likely to the keeper of the runners. The brunette could see that despite the late hour the boy wasn't tired enough to go straight to sleep. The omega seemed hyper, his eyes searching for his probably soon-to-be-mate, squinting at the darkness that slowly enveloped them. Thomas noticed how Newt would prick up his ears whenever he heard the footsteps in the distance, the muscles underneath his skin getting ready to be used as he had to make sure that the person approaching them was Minho and no one else.

      Newt wasn't himself today and even though it wasn't so obvious in the morning, now, when the time for sleep came, the change in his behaviour was much more apparent. And it attracted attention from the gladers who were getting ready to sleep.

      "Hey, Newt, what's wrong?" Finally asked Thomas, his words laced with concern. He sent a meaningful look towards the staring teenagers, who turned their heads away soon after.

      "Nothing. I just..." At first, the brunette thought that Newt would tell him why was he so fidgety since he had been clearly looking for the right words, but still, he changed his mind in the end, leaving Thomas completely in the dark. "Nothing." Added the omega, trying to calm himself down, blocking every sound that wasn't Thomas' voice out.

      "Are you sure?"

      "Yeah. Just go to sleep, I'll wait for Minho and tell him that I blackmailed you, telling you that if you didn't go to sleep, I would chop your _thing_ off with one of Frypan's knives."

      "No! You wouldn't dare... Would you?" Thomas raised his eyebrows, his eyes widening just at the thought of his  _thing,_ as Newt had called it, being cut off. It was painful to only think of that and the alpha had to get the horrendous thought out of his head immediately if he didn't want to have nightmares tonight.

      "Just go to sleep, Tommy. Or you want to find out yourself?" Threatened Newt and Thomas stood up from Minho's hammock, shaking his head. Newt was such a bold omega sometimes. It was arousing in some way and Thomas was lucky that his already growing lenght couldn't be visible in the darkness.

      "Okay, okay. Just make sure that Minho won't kill me for leaving you alone before you go to sleep."

      "Don't worry that small brain of yours, Tommy. He loves me way too much to make me mourn my best friend. Now, go to sleep or I will really chop your  _thing_ off. I won't repeat myself." There was a strange gleam in Newt's eye and the way he kept staring at his friend's body made Thomas nervous and unsure if he really should leave the blond alone. He had a bad feeling that something bad would happen and then Minho would really have a reason to kill him.

      Wishing the omega goodnight, Thomas finally went to look for the Asian, not wanting to leave Newt without anyone to watch over him for too long. He wondered where the runner could be right now while his eyes wandered around the glade. He checked few places, but he hadn't found his friend in neither of them. He wanted to check the Map Room, since there were no gladers in there at this hour and it seemed to be a perfect place for a private conversation, but behore he managed to get there, he heard his friend's worried voice.

        "So what do we do?"

       Thomas came to a halt, hearing his best friend's voice. He wasn't planning on eavesdropping at first, but his curiousity got the best of him. He suspected that Minho was talking either about the maze or about Newt and whichever it was, Thomas was equally curious.

      "You will keep an eye on him while I will prepare everything. We can't let anyone be near Newt when he goes into heat. Especially since it's going to be his first," said Alby, his tone serious as ever. Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, not really remembering what the heat, the leader and the runner were talking about, was, the grip of the memory being too weak to actually remember something.

      "I want to be there for him, but I know that I won't be able to control myself. But we can't leave him alone for the whole week. Someone has to visit him from time to time to make sure that he's fine."

      "I know and I will think of some solution. We still have a few days left, so don't think too much about it, because you have to focus on how to get us all out of here. I will watch over Newt while you're out on your running duty, so don't worry, everything will be fine. Just go back to Newt and take some rest. You need it." Said Alby, the worry almost perfectly hidden behind his eyes, but only almost. No matter how calm and collected the leader tried to seem, both Minho and Thomas could see that he also was concerned for their precious omega. If only Thomas knew what the heat was then maybe he would be able to understand the situation better. However, no matter how much he tried, he just could't recall the basic definition and so he would have to find it out himself when the right time came.

      "Thanks Alby." Smiled Minho miserably, trying to brighten up his own mood a little.

      "No problem. Everything will be fine, I promise." Alby patted Minho's shoulder in a reassuring manner and then walked away from him.

      Thomas observed the growing figure of the leader, who headed in his direction, hiding behind one of the larger and wider trees, so Alby wouldn't notice him. When the older male was only few feet away from him, Thomas noticed the deep frown on the other alpha's face. Alby was so deep in thoughts that he hadn't even smelled Thomas. He just walked past him and disappeared in the darkness just a moment later.

      When Thomas turned his head around towards Minho, he saw his friend in the very same place he was standing before. The alpha had never really seen his best friend so down and it hurt him to see him so... helpless. Minho had never seemed so serious during the time Thomas had spent in here. Minho didn't really take things seriously most of the time and it was a strange experience to be able to see him like this. Desperate to do something, but not being able to just yet.

      "I can smell you, greenie, so stop hiding." The sudden sound of his friend's voice, scared the shit out of Thomas, who jumped in place. He stuck his head out from behind the tree and scraped his nape, before he left his hideaway. "What are you doing here? I thought that I've asked you to watch over Newt, haven't I?"

      Minho's voice got dangerously low, the annoyance clearly evident in each one of the words that left the Asian's mouth. Although this Minho was intimidating, Thomas decided to approach the male and stop right before him.

      "Your devilish boyfriend wanted me to leave him alone, so I decided to look for you. He seemed restless and it would be better if you went to him now."

      Minho didn't need to be told that twice since he only spared a quick glance at Thomas and after a second he was telling the other alpha to go to sleep, heading towards the hammocks. Thomas was observing the reatreating figure of the Asian until the male disappeared from his sight completely, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

      It was a little too late to stay awake, knowing that he had to wake up early in the next morning, so he and Minho would search the maze for an exit. Again. Thomas did know that he needed some rest as well and that he could think of this whole situation later, however his mind seemed unable to stop working. Different thoughts passed his mind even while he was trying to fall asleep, looking for the answers and explanations that no one would give him.

      After what seemed like eternity, Thomas managed to get some sleep, too tired because of the thoughts that were accompaning him all this time and even later in his sleep, the figures of Newt and Minho getting closer than they had ever been haunting him until the early hours of dawn.


End file.
